An evil apple
by SunriseGalestorm
Summary: When Soarin comes to vist BraeBurn...He finds out theres a rotten apple near braeburns core... ( NOTE: This is a shipping fanficton and Id like to say the OC crash belongs to shining armour credit to shining for letting me use him.))
1. Chapter 1

Braeburn sighed walking through the small town of appleloosa. He was kinda bored. He had done all that was needed to be done. He walked to the top of the cliff were he spent most of his time there to get away from others and think. But when he got to the top of the cliff he saw something. Something flying towards him. He gasped as he saw something blue speed by him.

"SOARIN!?" Braeburn asked hoping it would be him.

"Well who els would it be?" Soarin said turning around from the wall he was facing.

Braeburn ran over to him and hugged him. "Soarin ive missed yall so much."

Braeburn said while blushing slightly.

Soarin noticed and giggled a bit "Im so glad ive got some free time to come and see you!"

Braeburn smiled "Yeah its grate to see you again soarin!"

He smiled and he and soarin started to walk side by side back to town talking about how things have been and catching up with each other.

"So hows things been for you braeburn?" Soarin asked as they kept walking.

Braeburn smiled "its going allright. Its quite quiet here."

Just then there was a big gust of wind. It blew of Braeburns hat showing a large cut along his head. Soarin gasped

"Braeburn what? Happen?"

Braeburn sighed and put his hat back on "Its nothing soarin just a little cut I got from apple bucking."

Soarin sighed and he saw some blood run down the side of Braeburns head.

"Braeburn…That's a fresh wound isn't it? You can tell me what happened"

Braeburns ears drooped "soarin…I-im being abused."

Soarin gasped and gentaly put a wing around him.

"Its ok Braeburn I promise I wont let any pony hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

Soarin gasped and gentaly put a wing around him.

"Its ok Braeburn I promise I wont let any pony hurt you."

BraeBurn shook his head. `No soarin….Dont try to help me….im begging you…it wont help at all.` he said no shaking.

`Look…Ill protect you I promise BraeBurn…Look why don't we go back to your place and we can talk a bit more?` Soarin said with a concerned tone.

Braeburn sighed as he started to walk with soarin following right by his side.

The once bright blue sky was now a dark gray and there were a lot of clouds scattered around the sky.

Soarin sighed as he noticed the bad weather.

When they got to BraeBurns house they walked inside.

`Do you want anything Soarin?` Braeburn asked

Soarin shook his head.

`Im allright thank you….Look BraeBurn….Tell me whats been going on please. ` he said in a concerned tone.

Braeburn nodded and he sat down next to soarin. He was slightly shaky now.

`Look Soarin….Your my best friend….ah know ah can tell yall anything…..what happened is…well yall know that when I was a youngling my parents died…`

Soarin nodded and gently put a wing around him.

`Well…..ah didn't have no pony to look after me…..and then well some pony came along and offerd to look after me….she was nice and all at first….but as time went on….she started to be mean and she started to beat me up…..ah didn't tell any pony because it was sacred….She said…If I told any pony she would kill who I told…..and ah don't want anything to happen to yall Soarin..`

Soarin gasped but let out a small growl.

`When I get my hoofs on whos been hurting ya. I swear to celestia they will not live to see the next night.`


	3. Chapter 3

Soarin gasped but let out a small growl.

`When I get my hoofs on whos been hurting ya. I swear to celestia they will not live to see the next night.`

Brake Burn tried to hold back his tear. `No soarin….you will only end up hurt…`

Soarin just nodded but he knew he was still going to help him.

Braeburn yawned. `Its late…we should get some sleep.`

Soarin nodded. `Ill get going..`

Braeburn shook his head. `No its ok you can stay here…You can stay In the bedroom…` braeburn said with a small smile.

Soarin shook his head. `Its your home…you be staying in there. Not me. I have no right.`

Braeburn just shook his head. `No I insits soarin…yall are my pal…and it's the least I can do for ya.`

Soarin sighed. `Its your place though.`

Again braeburn shook his head opening a small mahogany door.

Soarin just nodded walking in the room. He didn't really want to start a argument. Looking around the room there was a small yellow bed in the middle of the room. Soarin looked at one of the wall. He noticed a wonderbolts poster. But next to it was just a poster of him. Soarin let out a small chuckle.

He thought that it was a little creepy yet cute at the same time. He never thought that braeburn would admire him.

Soarin looked at braeburn. `Are you sure about this?`

Braeburn nodded. Walking out of the room.

Soarin flopped onto the bed. It was so nice of braeburn to stay here. He felt his eyes shut as his head hit the pillow.

Soon he was awoken by a loud clap of thunder.

He sat up. He saw a small crack of light coming from under the door. Just then he heard knocking. `Come in.` he said

Just then brake burn walked in loking at the floor. His ears were drooped.

"soarin…..can I sleep in here with you."

Soarin just nodded as braeburn walked over to him hopping onto the bed. Soarin smiled a little bit just as braeburn curled up in a ball.

Soarin put a gental wing around him just as he began to shake. `Its ok.` he reassured braeburn as they both drifted of into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now moring Soarin was awoken by a large ray of sun light in the room. Looking around the room. Braeburn wasn't there. He sat up. He could smell something fresh. As if it had just been cooked.

He hopped of the bed. Opening the door he walked around , trying to find braeburn. He stumbled up on the kitchen.

`Morin partner.` Braeburn said smiling as he popped a pie onto the table.

` Ah made this for ya.`

Soarin smiled. It was very kind of him to do that. Walking over to the table he sat down. `Thanks.` Soarin said as he put his face into the pie and he began to eat it.

He heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Braeburn.

Soarin smiled. `wow that was amazing…I never knew you could cook like that.` he said chuckling.

`Say why don't I show ya around today?` Braeburn asked.

Soarin nodded standing up along with Braeburn.

Braeburn started to walk soarin was following him.

Soarin frowned he was worried about Braeburn…after what he told him last night…

They were both walking around town. Braebunr was showing soarin everything. Explaining every little detail of the town.

Soarin just chuckled. He never noticed this before but….he thought that braeburn was rather….cute… He shook his head coming back to reality.

Braeburn walked over to him. `Are you allright partner?` He said gazing into soarin`s eyes.

Soarin began to feel a small blush spread across his face. He just nodded. But soon he was snapped out of his trance.

`SOARIN GO RUN!` he heard Braeburn yell.

`Why?!` He asked trying not to panic. Just then Braeburn looked him dead in the eye. `Its HER!`

Soarin began to panic just as he felt him self getting knocked of his feet.

Looking up he saw a pure white Pegasus , her main was pitch black like night. All he saw was her hitting braeburn across the face followed by a loud yell.

Soarin could feel his heart pounding. Each second it was getting faster. He jumped up of his feet and flew into the Pegasus who was now ,beating braeburn up.

He winced as the Pegasus flipped him over. `You don't touch my game kid. Hes worthless nothing but a piece of meat. But hes mine.` She said laughing.

Soarin growled but yelled. He felt his wings begin to twist to a unnatural angle. `NO GET OF HIM!` He heard Braeburn yell in the back ground. He could tell he was stuggling to get up. Soarin yelled again he could feel the bones in his wings begin to snap. Splintering into hunders of tiny shards. Soarin let out a loud ear prceing screem. He felt his let wing get pulled of with a almighty jank.

Soarin screemed. He could feel the blood gushing out of the remains of his wing. He felt his other wing getting ripped of. He screemed. Tears flowing out of his eyes. Soarin just looked at the rest of his wings. They were nothing put a pile of feathers blood and mushed up meat.

Everything els to him was a blur he could feel his eyes shutting.

Braeburn screemed. `NO SOARIN!` he gatherd up all his strength and ran into the Pegasus attacking soarin. The Pegasus shoved Braeburn of her and she few of. Braeburn tried so much not to panic. Camily he got soarin on his back. `Stay with me!` He yelled as he began to run to the hospital. Not knowing if soarin would make it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Braeburn bolted inside the hospital panting. `SOME PONY…HELP HIM!` he yelled at the top is his lungs disregarding the pain he was in. Doctors rushed around then taking soarin away to get check on.

Leaving braeburn to stand there crying his eyes out for about 10 minets.

Dr whooves approached the unstable earth pony. `Hes going to be ok Braeburn.` he said putting a reassuring hoof on his back. Braeburn nodded but he winced. He was in pain from what She had done to him. SHE did that to soarin.

Braeburn wasn't going to take it. He wanted revenge on her for doing what she did. But he knew it would have been best to wait for a while. Dr whooves showed him to a room with two beds. One were soarin would be put after the operation. Braeburn just nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. Waiting just waiting for soarin to come back.

He knew he was going to be ok. But something bad had happened to him. Just then a small colt ran into the room his main was blue. It was the excat same style as soarins but it was a different colour. He was wearing a wonder bolts uniform. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. .

Braeburn looked up from the floor to see him. It was none other than soarins younger brother crash. Clumsly he ran over to braeburn and suddenly hugged him.

`Tell me its not true!` he said inbetween tears.

Braeburn sighed. `Im afraid it is…but hes going to be ok.` he hugged crash back . He picked him up putting him onto the bed. Crash curled up still crying. Braeburn sighed and stroked his main trying to comfort him.

After what had seemed like hours soarin was rolled into the room.

Braeburn looked up and he ran over to his bedside. Leaving crash curled up asleep. He just looked at soarin. He was attached to a heart monitor. Braeburn smiled weakly.

He was just glad soarin was ok. He sighed.

Knowing he had something to do and he couldn't back down now.

He sighed and kissed soarin on the lips. He could hear the heart monitor beeping louder. He sighed and pulled back and began to walk out of the room. `Don't go..`


	6. Chapter 6

Braeburn turned around to see soarin sat up on his bed. He was wide awake. He shook his head. `I have to do this soarin…I have to make sure I do this to keep you safe.`

Soarin shook his head his eyes began to fill with tears.

`Don't go…Don't leave me please…..I`m sacred…`

Braeburn sighed and ran over to soarin beside.  
He didn't want to leave him.

But he knew he had to…if he left…..then maybe soarin would be safe…..

Soarin pulled braeburn into a sudden bone crushing hug and he began to weep into his shoulder.

Braeburn put his hoof around soarin hugging him back.

After what seemed like hours soarin had pulled back from crying he just looked braeburn in the eye. Braeburn smiled a little bit as he wiped away soarin tears.

`Its ok..`

Soarin shook his head. `NO its not…..my wings there gone….`

Braeburn sighed `But your ok now….` Braeburn leaned in blushing. He locked his lips with soarin. Soarin eyes went wide but he soon settled into the kiss. The heart monitor was gong crazy at this point. Moments later Braeburn pulled back.

`You just…kissed me..` Soarin said with a blush across his face.

Braeburn just let out a small chuckle but he turned away.

Soarin grabbed braeburn hoof. `Stay with me until moring please….`

Braeburn nodded as he curled up on the end of soarin bed and they both drifted of to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Morning Soarin was awoken by a bright rays of sunshine comeing though the cracks, in the blinds.

Soarin smiled a bit as he saw Braeburn curled up at the end of his bed. He chuckle as he woke up but last night….Why..Why did Braeburn kiss him. He knew that he did have feelings for him. But did Braeburn have the same feelings towards him?

Soon he was snapped out of his thoughts by his little brother in his face. " Soarin! Your awake!" he said with tears in his eyes.

Soarin smiled and hugged his younger brother. ` Of course I am…Look Crash…Me and Braeburn have some things we have to do….Go find Spit Fire and Rapid Fire. They shall look after you until I come back ok?` soarin said in soft voice just as Spit Fire walked into the room along with Rapid fire.

Spit fire ran over to soarin. "We heard what happened and came straight away…Im so sorry about what happened." She said her eyes were filled with tears, Soarin just chuckled a little. "its ok it happened for the best..Look just take care of crash for me." Spit fire and Rapid fire both nodded.

Crash got off the bed. "stay safe bro." he said as he left the room with them both almost crying.

Soarin sighed as he heard BraeBurn waking up, Soarin looked at him and smiled a little bit. Soarin stroked Braeburn main , he looked at Braeburn who was blushing a little.

Braeburn stood up and got of the bed. "I must get going…I have to do what I must."

Soarin jumped of the bed wincing a little bit. "NO im going with you!" he protested.

Braeburn just nodded. " well we have a long journey ahead of us, as along as we get their first…and she dose not get it we shall be fine."

Soarin cocked his head. "get what?" he asked in confusion as they both started to walk.


	8. Chapter 8

Braeburn`s eyes were filled with tears. His mother and father who he loved more than life….They just died right infront of him. They were both crushed by a mine collapsing. They were both so close to making it. He was crying his eyes out next to there cold lifeless body`s. His mothers once bright pink body was now coverd in blood and dust….Her body unrecognisable. And his fathers once green coat was no coverd in blood as if some one had just threw, pain over his body.

What was he going to do now? He had no pony to care for him. It wasn't like any pony would care for him right? After a few moments a bunch of unicorn medics had showed up to the sceen, and Braeburn was taken away to a small police station to see if he knew anything.

Around a Hour later the police were done talking to him and he was left to cry in the small cold white room. After a while a tall white Pegasus mare with a pitch black main walked into the room.

BraeBurn looked at the mare and ran straight into her arms and he began to cry. The mare know as Snow ran her hoof through BraeBurn`s scruffy main. "lets go home." She said in a kind tone as the picked him up.

Two years later BraeBurn walked into his small house. He was home a little late from school. There infront of him was Snow. He smiled a bit but let out a small yell as she hit her across the face.

"Your late home!" she snapped.

BraeBurn winced. "Sorry….my class got held behind.."

Snow growled. "Was that because of you ya little brat?" she hit him across the face again. BraeBurn shook his head. "You lying little brat! Go to your room now!" Braeburn nodded and dashed of to his room crying his eyes out. He ran into his soft yellow room and jumped onto his bed. What had made her snap like that? She was always so kind and nice!

As the weeks progressed things had began to got worse. He would get beatend and abused by her every day. Sometimes things got so bad he never would show up to school. And one time she pulled out a knife on him…. He never could go to the hospital as she had thretand to kill him if he told any pony. There was only few times he could escape. And that bearly happened. Even if he was out she would still find him near the lake he use to spend, a lot of time at with his mother.

Biting his lip he had enough. He had put up with her for months. But he couldn't take it any more. The pain was to much. He knew he could maybe find his friend Soarin….He didn't know about what was going on. Snow always acted fake when he would sometimes come round. Shaking his head he got back to his thoughs. Escape was what he needed.

But this was the risk. A Big risk. There was Rifle pony in his blood line. And his father had left his in the home on the day he died. What would happen is SHE had her hoof`s on it? He shudder at the thought of what she could do with old lighting streak as his father would call his rifle. The results could be terrible. But he shook it of… If he could get out of there he would be free.

Sighing he picked up his Stetson and put it on along with his matching jacket. Biting his lip he silently slid out of his bedroom door into the darkness outside, no pony was there grinning a little he quietly began to walk towards the door. He smiled a little. She wasn't in sight.

Quietly he opened the small brown door leading , to the outside world. Closing the door behind him he looked him with a smirk. The wing was blowing his long flowing main, at last….he was going to be free!

Leting out a tiny chuckle he had began to trot down the , dark dusty paths of appleloosa! He began to trot along the paths…He was almost there. Screaming he felt a cold blow hit is head and he fell to the floor…..


	9. Chapter 9

Soarin was sat on the edge of his seat. Listing to every word Braeburn said. He never knew how bad he had it. He always thought he had it easy as well. It was horrible.. If only he knew what she did to him. Oh by the name of the sun he would of killed Snow were she stood. Braeburn sighed. " So….I almost made it out of here….but I was wrong….I never thought of the vaibrables…She was watching me all this time….So when she found me…She beat me worse than before….But the thing was…She took my fathers gun and shot me in the chest…..Luckly it broke the rifle and it didn't kill me…But It scared and I couldn't even go to a hospital…that's why I wear my vest…To hide my past."

Soarin sighed. " I never knew you had it so bad…" Braeburn sighed. "Ah don't care what happened…..ah let that happen…to protect the rest o mah family….ah can't let her get any of em…..no even poor Apple Bloom. Ah did it to protect the ones I loved and mah friends as well….it was a sacrifice ah was willin to make."

Soarin looked at him and smiled weakly. "Your just like a fire flower. Your never going to go out."

Braeburn blushed a little bit at Soarin`s comment as he poured him a drink of hot co-co. "Well ah cant go out…Not when…" He trailed off.

Soarin raised a eye brow taking a sip of the warm liquid. " Not when?" He asked curiosly.

"Not when ah have to protect some pony…." Soarin Just nodded. He didn't want to ask too much. Perhaps it was just best to let him keep it to him self.

Soarin yawned and rubbed his eye.

Braeburn looked at him. "Yall are tired?" Soarin just nodded.

Braeburn picked Soarin up and started to carry him to the small bedroom. "Braeburn?" Soarin asked as Braeburn carried him.

Braeburn smiled as he put Soarin down on the bed. " Get some sleep…Ah will cya in the morin."

Soarin looked at him as he walked out of the room.

He didn't say a word at all. He should of said something to make him stay in the room with him.

He frowned as he tried to get to sleep. He tossed back and forth in his bed, he couldn't sleep at all.

Groaning he sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. He carefully got up of the bed wincing a little bit.

He trotted out of the room. He smiled as he looked at the dim light. Braeburn was curled up next to the fire.

He smiled as he saw him sound asleep. He could feel a warm sensation in his chest. Braeburn looked so cute asleep like that.

He carefully walked over to him and picked him up. He winced a bit but despite the small amount of pain he carried Braeburn into his room.

Smiling he carefully put Braeburn down onto the bed. Currling next to him he could feel a hoof wrap around his wait. Soarin smiled as he shut his eyes drifting of to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Brakeburn woke up. He looked around the room. How did he even get into here? He was asleep in the living room the last night. So how did he wake up in his bedroom?

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before he was greeted by a blue blur in his face.

He felt a small blush form across his face.

"Moring lazy." Braeburn giggled. "OH hey Soarin…how are you feeling?" Soarin sighed. "I'm fine I guess….my back hurts a bit."

Braeburn nodded. "Ah imagen it must…Say did you bring me in here last Night?"

Soarin nodded. "Yeah I couldn't just leave you to sleep outside."

Braeburn smiled. "Oh soarin yall di-" He was cut off by Soarins lips locking with his. His eyes went wide. Soarin instantly pulled back a large blush was spread across his face. "i-Im sorry I slipped! I didn't mean to!" he stammered.

Braeburn chuckled a little as he sat up. "Its alright Soarin yall didn't mean to ya just slipped."

Soarin nodded as he stood up. `So when do we head off sw-I mean Braeburn.` Braeburn raised his eye brow but he nodded.

He stood up and rubbed his eye. `Well It depends on how yall are feeling ah think yall should rest for a bit longer. Ya don't want to push your self Soarin..`

Soarin shook his head. `I'm fine Braeburn I want to get out their…I want to find her…`

Braeburn stood up. `Soarin ah don't want you pushing you self!`

Soarin shook his head. `No I'm going today Braeburn.`

Braeburn just nodded. `Fine Soarin but we better get something to eat first.`

Soarin sheepishly nodded as he heard his stomach growl. He followed Braeburn into the kitchen. Wincing a tiny bit he sat down.

Braeburn put a plate of salda infront of him as he sat down opposite reading a map , while munching on a apple…

`So,..Whats the plan?`


End file.
